Clear Nights: Dawn of Chaos - HIATUS
by wereallie
Summary: Sequel to "Clear Nights". Carrie Deveraux survived her grandmother, Peter Hale, and Kate Argent. Now she's off to find her bother, Harrison Evans, and bring him home but things aren't always that easy. When they return to Beacon Hills, the McDeverlinski trio (with the addition of Harrison, who is mostly there just for fun-sies) must quickly regroup to battle new and old evils.
**Synopsis** **
**

She survived Peter Hale. She survived Kate Argent. And she survived her grandmother, Jane Anderson. And most of all, she survived being buried alive. But, Carrie Deveraux is not finished yet.

After telling her mother about Harrison's existence, she takes it upon herself to find him. In the middle of the nights she leaves the sleepy city of Beacon Hills, climbing into a waiting car and not looking back. Little does she know that the problems in Beacon Hills aren't quite over yet, and that Scott and Stiles have just been left to deal with it all on their own–without any idea where Carrie disappeared to.

Alone, she heads to the bustling city, San Francisco, to meet the brother she never knew about, meet his _family_ , and all within a couple of days. But a couple of days turn into many days as Carrie's swept into the whirl wind life that is Harrison's, full of startling magic and even a girl with two faces. San Francisco quickly turns out to be more than Carrie bargained for when she finds out a secret about her father, tempting her to begin a new quest…

Once she returns, new brother in tow, the trio–plus a semi-reluctant Harrison–will have to battle threats new and old, all while trying to juggle school, trying to repair the broken remains of their love life, uncover no-so-secret secrets about people within the inner-circle of the McDeverlinski-trio, and figure out where they exist within the new supernatural filled world they found themselves in. All while dodging the quips coming from the semi-reluctant Harrison–who is more along for the ride only because it proves to be a laugh.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Everything was dark. It was nearly silent, except for the _drip drop drip drop_ of Carrie's blood hitting concrete. Her hand stung with pain but she kept it at her side. Like Derek taught Scott, pain keeps you human. She had to complete this; she had to get him out of her so the nightmares would end, for both girls. Raising her head, Carrie used her free arm to push away her damp hair and brush away beads of perspiration. She was so nervous. What if she failed and she'd be plagued with the haunting her whole life? The loss of blood from her cut was making her lightheaded and delirious, and she felt like she had a fever. But she was strong so she pushed through the queasy feelings. Maybe that was the price she had to pay before bring someone back from the other side of the door.

The room Carrie stood in was familiar. She'd been here before, back on the night she almost died because of Peter Hale. She remembered the familiar gentle breeze that filled the room, its source nowhere to be seen; and the cobble stone path and eerie blue light trail that brought her to the door. The stained bones bolted to the doors still creeped Carrie out, and she didn't think they ever wouldn't. They were too real not to have come from something or someone. Who could do something like this? Taking a deep breath, Carrie placed her working hand on the towering door, steadying herself and pushed. The doors creaked open, letting only a faint light flood out.

Inside the room, warm candlelight flickered and bathed the otherwise pitch-black room in an orange glow. But the faint light was just enough to illuminate the faces of the two standing in the center of the room, trapped in individual purgatories. They were contained. For now.

Peter Hale and Jane Anderson stared hungrily back at Carrie, both vying for Carrie to pick them.

Finally, Carrie was getting her chance at revenge on those who wronged her.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

WELCOME BACK GUYS! Here is the second instalment of the Clear Nights series, and we're finally getting Harrison! I'm so pumped to write him into the series. I've been waiting nearly two years to get to the part and I hope you all end up loving him like I do.

So, I hope the prologue is enough to keep you interested. I'm hoping to have the first chapter up soon.

Enjoy!

-A


End file.
